Sludge is known to contain a high liquid content that adds significantly to the cost of freight when transferring sludge to a landfill. Additionally, the liquid contained in sludge is untreated and can contain contaminants. Sludge can be decanted to separate the liquids from the solids. Known methods of sludge decantation have many deficiencies, typically resulting in only a small amount of separation to occur. Additionally, known methods can result in shear of the sludge, which is an undesired, negative consequence.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,634, issued to Edwards on Aug. 15, 1995, discloses an apparatus and method of circulating a body of liquid containing a mixture of solid waste and water and separating them. U.S. Pat. No. 6,531,058, issued to Josse et al. on Mar. 11, 2003, discloses a biological liquidized bed apparatus.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.